Bloodaxe
Formerly a normal man, Bloodaxe gained magical powers from an ancient, enchanted battleaxe that he stole, transforming him into an unstoppable raging berserker. History Lorin Livil was an almost stereotypical high school jock; big and none to bright, he got by mainly on his athletic accomplishments. Very fit and obviously athletic, he was a member of most every high school sports team. At the same time, he was rather proud of his physical prowess, and enjoyed tormenting those who he saw as smaller and weaker then him. For the moist part, his life was good. Unfortunately, his grades took a severe sudden downward turn in his last year of high school as his years of not studying suddenly caught up with him. Desperate for extra credit, he enrolled in an Ancient History course to make up grades, figuring that history was something that he could catch up on quickly – and besides, all that stuff already happened so all he needed to do was read the books, right? While on a field trip to a history museum, Lorin’s life took a strange turn; he heard a voice calling to him. Strangely compelled to follow, he left the rest of the class behind, winding his way through the museum and out into its warehouses and storage areas. From there, he made his way to a collection of uncategorised artefacts that had recently been shipped in. Following the voice’s lead, he made his way to a specific box in amongst them. Breaking it open, he found inside an elaborate, runed battleaxe. The voice compelled him to pick it up, something he had no problem doing. However, when he did, he underwent a dramatic transformation, growing in size and strength. The axe was a cursed magical weapon, one dating from ages past in earth’s lost history. For reasons unknown it had chosen Lorin as its new wielder in its campaign of bloody terror it had wreaked across untold centuries. It was a role that he gladly accepted, as it appealed to the baser elements of his nature. Calling himself Bloodaxe, he set about in a campaign of random destruction; one that caught the attention of the villain group, the Destructors. Defenestrator X cautiously approached him, offering him a place in the team. Bloodaxe sensed in him a kindred soul, one who also liked random property damage, and agreed to join him. Powers/Abilities The magical axe that Lorin discovered transformed his already impressive physique into a massive, musclebound barbarian warrior. While not superhuman in strength, his power is comparable to that of a top Olympic athlete. Furthermore, his years of training makes him fast and agile, giving him an edge in combat. However, his main asset is the ancient, runed battleaxe that he wields. Imbued with dark magics, it has a number of abilities. Its keen edge is more then a match for even the most advanced of armours; nothing is able to resist its mighty blows. Furthermore, as it strikes, the Axe drains energy from its target, transferring it to its wielder. As a result, the more he fights the stronger Bloodaxe gets while the weaker his opponent is. The axe can even heal his wounds, allowing him to keep going well past the point of when he should be dead. What Lorin is not aware of is that the axe is slowly stealing his soul, bringing him more under its control. The more he uses its power, the more of him it consumes. Personality The transformation into Bloodaxe has made Lorin somewhere between overconfident and completely insane. Loud and boisterous, he loves to do battle and crush his foes, taking their strength and making it his own. He hungers for blood and carnage, and is ready to do whatever he needs in order to sate his needs. Like the rest of the Destructors, he relishes random violence for the sake of it, and loves to get into fights. The connection between Bloodaxe and his weapon appears to be more then user and tool. Lorin is never seen without it; he always has it on his person and always has it at hand, it is believed that he even sleeps with it under the pillow. If he is disarmed, he will try to claim his weapon back as fast as possible, ignoring all else until he has it in his hands. Appearance Taking the Axe transformed Lorin Livil; already very fit and athletic, he grew dramatically. Standing nearly two meters tall, he has a solid, muscular and imposing build, towering over most people around him. He has small brown eyes and long black hair, worn loose at all times. His battleaxe is composed of an unidentified dark metal with eerily glowing purple runes decorating its head. As Battleaxe, he wears a leather loincloth, bracers and boots, long with a spiked headdress (but not a helmet) and no shirt.